List of Velocity: The Dark Human Slayer episodes
Velocity: The Dark Human Slayer is a American animated series that aired on Nickelodeon on 1999 to 2003. The series lasted for 5 seasons. The revival season was streamed on Netflix as a mini-series. First four seasons had 18 episodes while the last had 11 episodes. All of the 4 seasons are rated TV-Y7-FV while the fifth is rated TV-14-V. Episodes Pilot (1997) #Dark Human Slayers - TBD Season 1 (1999-2000) Main article: Velocity: The Dark Human Slayer/Season 1 #Chapter 1: The Beginning of the Dark Humans - Velocity gets chosen to be a hero when the Dark Humans starts to plan raids on not only Dinosaur Village, but all over the Dinosaur world too. #Chapter 2: The Journey Begins - After his training to stop the Dark Humans, his journey begins, but a mysterious Dark Human assassin heads after Velocity. #Chapter 3: Triceratops Mission - At the Triceratops Valley, Velocity saves a comedic Triceratops, but his jokes keeps annoying the slayer. But, when a giant Dark Human wants to attack the valley, they team up to destroy it. #Chapter 4: Beware Brimstone - Velocity encounters a leader of Dark Humans named Brimstone who is revealed to be the one to start the attack on Dinosaur Village, and he suddenly reveals he killed Chief. #Chapter 5: Velocity and the Ninja Troodons - Brimstone hires 6 evil Ninja Troodons to kill Velocity. #Chapter 6: The Friendly Dark Human - A friendly Dark Human named Elisha is banished of being Brimstone's minion, and Velocity befriends her. One thing, Elisha could have a secret crush on Velocity. #Chapter 7: The Abandoned Valley - Velocity discovers an abandoned valley, but he faces a Dark Human named Heather, who wants to kill him. #Chapter 8: Legend of the Forbidden Fortress - Velocity finds a forbidden fortress where there is a Dark Human that is controlling a Dragon. #Chapter 9: Velocity vs. Pterodactyls - Velocity discovers the attacking Pterodactyls, but when he discovers that they are controlled by a Dark Human named Lyndsey and her minions, he must set them free from being controlled. #Chapter 10: The Cursed Snakes - Velocity encounters a group of snakes that are hypnotized by Brimstone. #Chapter 11: Smilodon Kingdom - Velocity finds a kingdom ruled by saber-tooth tigers that hold a key to destroying the Dark humans, but Lexi and a Dark Human named Malware interfere. #Chapter 12: The Sleeping Dragon - Shunky returns asking Velocity to help get rid of an ancient Dragon. #Chapter 13: Velocity and the Phoenix Ruler - Velocity encounters a kingdom ruled by Phoenixes who are planning to sacrifice Velocity to a god, but when a curse gets struck, they rely on Velocity to save it. #Chapter 14: The Woolly Slaves - Velocity must save the Woolly mammoths from a female Dark human named Katie, who is slaving them to build him a new city. #Chapter 15: Battle of Life PT. 1 - Velocity encounters Brimstone, along with Lexi, and Malware who are after a key to master/ destroy life itself. #Chapter 16: Battle of Life PT. 2 - Velocity discovers that the key is a fake, but Brimstone and his gang continues their plans. #Chapter 17: Escape from the Monkey Prison - Shunky, Velocity, and Elisha make a team and they soon encounter a prison run by a race of intellectual monkeys #Chapter 18: Rise of the Meteor Dragon - Velocity discovers an ancient meteor dragon during a thunderstorm. Season 2 (2000-2001) Main article: Velocity: The Dark Human Slayer/Season 2 #Chapter 19: The Curse of Fire Hawk - Velocity and his new formed team find an ancient Hawk that claimed he knew Cheif. When the Fire Hawk calls vengeance Velocity must find a way to stop it. #Chapter 20: Revenge of the Dark Humans - After months of not attacking Velocity and his friends, the Evil Humans starts attacking him again. #Chapter 21: Order of the Shadow - Velocity learns from Elisha that the Dark Humans have a cult of ninjas. #Chapter 22: 2 Birds, 1 Stone - Velocity discovers a giant stone monster controlled by two evil birds. #Chapter 23: Legend of the Dark Sword - Velocity learns about an ancient sword crafted by old humans. So Brimstone is after it. #Chapter 24: The City of the Brontosaurus - Velocity encounters a city full on Brontosauruses, but a mysterious Dark Human named Kristina is in the city too. #Chapter 25: The Underwater City Legend - Velocity finds a hidden underwater city controlled by an evil dolphin #Chapter 26: Rise of Pandas - Velocity enters a panda village, where he must save it from an evil Flint Golem. #Chapter 27: Endgame - Velocity is challenged to a high-stakes game by Brimstone for the fate of Elisha #Chapter 28: Return - A couple months after the events of Endgame, Shunky convinces Velocity to return and save Elisha. #Chapter 29: Codename Dark Elisha- While trying to save Elisha, Brimstone turns Elisha against Velocity. Can he free her from Brimstone's control? #Chapter 30: Lost in the Cave - Velocity and his gang get lost in a cave. #Chapter 31: Velocity and the Bat Village - Velocity encounters a village full of Bats that are after Velocity, but they are hypnotized and cursed, so he must free them. #Chapter 32: Brimstone's Origins - A prequel episode how Brimstone first existed. #Chapter 33: The Tale of an Electricity Horse - Shunky decides to find a legendary horse made of lightning, but a Dark Human named Hannah tries to track him down. #Chapter 34: The Stegosaurus Temple - Velocity finds a temple that once belonged to Stegosaurus but Malware attacks it. #Chapter 35: Dark Elisha Returns PT. 1 - Velocity and his gang encounter Dark Elisha again, but it turns out that Elisha got cloned before they freed her from the Dark Human's control. #Chapter 36: Dark Elisha Returns PT. 2- Velocity and his gang stumble across the answer to stopping Dark Elisha. Season 3 (2001-2002) Main article: Velocity: The Dark Human Slayer/Season 3 #Chapter 37: The Element Sword - Velocity learns a legend about the Element Sword guarded by the Apatosauruses, but Lexi plans to get it. #Chapter 38: Velocity and the Angry Pterodaustros - Velocity finds a Pterodaustros which is very angry. So Velocity must stop it. #Chapter 39: Dark Human War- Dark Humans begin an invasion on dinosaur village, discovering a strange weapon. #Chapter 40: The Very Sad Past of Elisha - This is another Flashback episode about Elisha. #Chapter 41: Velocity and... Lexi? - Lexi turned herself good, but Shunky suspects she is a mole. Then, Lexi turns bad again. #Chapter 42: The Bear Code - Velocity and his friends must save a village of bears from a strong cyborgic Hulk-esque saber-tooth tiger #Chapter 43: Dark City- Velocity discovers a Dark Human city in another dimension. #Chapter 44: The Fallen PT 1- Velocity finds an ancient race of other humans called Fallen which form an alliance with Dark Humans. #Chapter 45: The Fallen PT 2- Velocity and his gang must attack the Fallen. #Chapter 46: Operation: Prison Breakout - Velocity helps the monkeys again when a masked criminal escaped so he must get him back in prison. #Chapter 47: The Burning Match - Velocity stumbles across a burning snake spirit. #Chapter 48: Claws of the Black Dragon- Shunky got poisoned so Velocity must find the cure which is the claws of a Black Dragon. #Chapter 49: The Golden City- Shunky goes to find the Golden City by himself to prove Velocity he is brave, but a Dark Human named Delaney captures him, so Velocity must save him. #Chapter 50: Shadow Storm- Velocity discovers a shadow storm caused by the Loch Shadow Monster. #Chapter 51: The Curse of the Desert Eel - An ancient eel awakens that wants to challenge Velocity to a fight. #Chapter 52: The Village of Ice Age - Velocity finds a Village where everything is made of ice. But he must protect it when a big threat heads after it. # Chapter 53: Family - Shunky finds his brothers captured by a Dark Human Poacher named Bill. #Chapter 54: Betrayal - Elisha accidentally betrays Velocity and Shunky. Season 4 (2002-2003) Main article: Velocity: The Dark Human Slayer/Season 4 #Chapter 55: Saving Elisha - Velocity must save Elisha when a mysterious group that dislikes Dark Humans wants to kill her. #Chapter 56: White Order - Velocity finds himself in an icy prison by a group of polar bears called the White Order. #Chapter 57: Shunky's Stories - Shunky tells 3 shorts as stories to the audience. (This is the only episode that received mixed reviews) #Chapter 58: Velocity vs. Nancy - Velocity faces a Carrie-esque Dark human named Nancy, who is planning to kill a Gerbil kid. #Chapter 59: Kristina Returns - Kristina returns to get her revenge on Velocity. #Chapter 60: Prime the Slayer - A prequel episode how Cheif stopped Brimstone from trying to wipe out living things besides them for the first time. (The beginning of the episode was animated by TMS Entertainment) #Chapter 61: Sky City - a Dark Human named Jack plans to destroy a city populated by birds, so Velocity must stop him. #Chapter 62: Magic - Velocity protects a magical Phoenix bird from a familiar Dark Human #Chapter 63: Golden Weaver - A Dark Human named Jason heads after a mysterious dog who can turn straw into gold, so Velocity must protect him. #Chapter 64: Velocity Vs. Brimstone- Velocity and Brimstone face off on a giant volcano. Meanwhile, Elisha finds an ancient person who claims he can end the Dark Humans if they get Cheif's ancient armor. #Chapter 65: Grimm's Assault- The ally to Elisha reveals he works for the Dark Humans and then he puts on the Armor and heads after Velocity. #Chapter 66: The Baylee Problem - Fed up with Baylee, Brimstone kicks Baylee out of his team, and keeps annoying Velocity. #Chapter 67: The Young Dark Human - Shunky finds a young Dark Human Velocity, and Elisha try warning him she works for Brimstone. Can they convince him that she is evil? #Chapter 68: Three Female Dark Humans and a Triceratops - #Chapter 69: Death Comes- A mysterious man named Death heads after Velocity, and he discovers he is a race of human the same race as Grimm. #Chapter 70: The Story of Humans - (Is also pilot for the spin-off series The Human Race) #Chapter 71: Velocity's Last Stand - When Brimstone gets back from the dead again and assaults an old mine, Velocity must beat him once for all. #Chapter 72: Velocity and Hillary- Velocity gets stuck with a Dark Human named Hillary. (Series finale until Chapter 73: The Rise of the Slayer premiered in 2018) Season 5 (2018) Main article: Velocity: The Dark Human Slayer/Season 5 > #Chapter 73: The Rise of the Slayer - 40 years had passed since the events of the last episode, a now-aging Velocity had lost hope for saving the world, and was separated from Elisha and Shunky, but after the latest attack, he must continue his journey to save the world. #Chapter 74: Reunion - Velocity gets saved by a familiar friend (Elisha) from the Shroom Scorpions, but then saves the last human on Earth named Scarlett. #Chapter 75: We Meet Again - Velocity stumbles across a familiar assassin, and faces familiar Dark humans. In the process, Scarlett learns about the Dark Humans #Chapter 76: God of the Dark Humans- Velocity encounters Brimstone again after supposedly killing him. He reveals he got resurrected by the God of Dark Humans, Shadowus, prior to the events of the fifth season. #Chapter 77: Assault- Elisha tells Velocity and Scarlett the rumors about Shadowus is true, then Kristina returns to face Velocity once again. #Chapter 78: Old Friends - Scarlett stumbles across old allies that Velocity had saved after she got washed off after the events of the previous episodes. #Chapter 79: Velocity Vs. the Deadliest Dark Human - Velocity must face the deadliest Dark Human named Heather, who turns out to be a familiar Dark Human that Velocity faced, at a Parasaurolophus village. Soon, she reveals that she held Shunky capture, and affected him with Ageless. #Chapter 80: How to kill a God- Velocity has his first encounter with Shadowus and he easily defeats Velocity. So Velocity heads to a temple to find a way to beat him, but the temple is guarded by a Dark Human named Lagan. #Chapter 81: Velocity and Lagan Team Up! - Velocity and Lagan are forced to team up with each other to escape a prison guarded by Diamond Golems. #Chapter 82: Dark Human Extinction - Velocity decides to find his Dark Human Extinction with Scarlett help, but Delaney had changed the blade since he lost it. #Chapter 83: The Final Battle - When Shadowus forged with Brimstone making a powerful being. Velocity must destroy it before it kills all he loves, and finally banish the Dark Humans once and for all. (series finale) Crossovers #The Dark Human Situation - A crossover with Gatopardos the Cheetah. Category:Episode list Category:ShadEmman's ideas Category:KKDisney's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas Category:Coolot's ideas Category:SpyroandLPSfan's ideas